


Getting to Know You

by WavesOver



Series: Tales of Esmia [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Love at First Sight, Mamoru is like a disney pricess here, Minako's a disaster Bi, Rei DOES NOT LIKE MEN, Silly Usagi, dumb kids falling in love, like I don't even know why but he is, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The crown princess of Argentèe Lune, Serenity to the courts and Usagi to her friends, has much to look forward towards, especially as she's going to learn magic with all her friends. But then she caught sight of the handsome prince of Terra, and soon she finds herself in a whirlwind romance, with a real possibility that it will end in tragedy.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: Tales of Esmia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561237
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a story that I've written for an AU. This story's part of a larger series but all of the relevant information is here and in select parts in the previous drabble collection. I'll try my best to update every Monday until it's done, so let's hope things go well.
> 
> And if you're wondering:
> 
> Argentèe Lune (where the story's set)- Fantasy France with a matriarchal society. Monotheistic religion.
> 
> Terra (where Mamoru's from)- Fantasy United Kingdom with a patriarchal society. Polytheistic religion.

The sun rose early that day, something that she would normally find horrible. I mean, the sun _always_ shines on her face, no matter how thick the drapes and how many pillows she puts on her face to that horrid, horrid light from glaring out on her every morning. But not today. No, today was the sort of morning to wake up early for, like Mama’s birthday, the winter solstice (especially with all the amazing gifts that her friends give her), or the greeting of spring. A special day.

Today, she and her friends will be learning magic. Real magic. She vividly remembers the lecture that Temie friend had on magic and the possibility that she could do it too. She asked Temie if he could show her some afterwards and was enthralled by what he did. She spent months afterwards begging Mama to allow her to learn about it. She even had to _study_ to bring up points in favor for her learning how to do this. Bringing up that there is no text in their religion against magic usage, talk about how it would help her protect herself, promising that it would be safe, getting her friends to join in the lessons. All of that was worth it when Mama finally said yes.

As soon as she got permission, she asked Temie to find a tutor to come here and teach her and her friends. He went to Mahado to get them a good teacher. But Mahado had done them one better and got **_TWO_** of the teachers to tutor them, and he’s even sending over a mirror that helps with talking long distances with the tutors. And their coming in a week. A week.

Mama was talking with the island people, something boring that she doesn’t need to know right now, so she went into the garden. There, she saw the most magical moment of them all.

A handsome, tall man, covered in black armor that matches his dark hair, focusing on the rose bush in front of him. she saw his hands glow as he caressed the bud in his hand before the entire plant bloomed right in front of her. She took in the sight of the majesty in front of her before the mysterious stranger turned his beautiful blue eyes towards her, freezing her at that spot.

****

He was looking through the gardens while his father was ‘negotiating’ with the queen of Lune, when he spots the rose bush. The dying rose bush. He looks both ways, making sure that no one was around, especially his own guard. Then he took his hand around the smallest bulb and focused his energy into it, spread it down to the roots, and then go back up into the rest of the bush. He felt exhausted but by the time he opened his eyes, he saw that the bush was vibrant with life, with the rose bud that he focused his powers through in full bloom, each petal a bright ruby red.

He felt more than saw the other as he froze underneath their gaze.

After a while, when he heard nothing from the other, he turned. He then saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before. She was gorgeous blond with her hair up in two buns that transformed into rivers of gold, wearing a white dress that complimented her luscious, full figure. Her eyes a deep blue that not even the sapphires that his father treasures could compare to, which makes her soft peach skin glow with warmth and life. A goddess that not even Chu’ Ro Meah could be worth of. She steps towards him, bring him back into their situation, reminding him about what she had just witnessed. His shameful talents.

He felt the fear crawl up to his heart, making him wish to be anywhere but there. And so, he did the only thing that he could think of in such a dire situation.

He ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two lovers properly meet, and Luna realizes that she is in for a bad time.

She stared at the spot where she had seen her handsome stranger, shocked at the fact that he ran away from her. In fact, she was so shocked that she doesn’t even remember how she left the garden, more or less get into her room. She was baffled for the rest of the week, with Rei, and Amy, and Mako, and Mina distracting her from that confusing, awkward meeting in the garden. It probably helped that she didn’t see hide nor hair of him since then.

Fortunately, the arrival of the Magic teachers that Mama and Temmi told her were coming pushed any thoughts about the bewitching man on the backburner. She and the others were set to meet them in a few days’ time, with a ball the following week for their guests from the island to meet some of the more prominent people of the continent. Well that and as a celebration of the Lady’s first harvest, where She first gave food to the newly formed humans and taught them how to cultivate it for themselves.

***

The private room where she was directed is a cozy yet firm room, with valuable decorations and important books lining the walls, treaties and laws on the desk, childish drawings placed throughout the room, like the one decorating could not bear to part with any of them. And in the chair sat the queen.

She was a stunning woman, well into her fifties but she could still make many a head’s turn. And Luna would have to work under her, to teach her daughter how to access her own magic. Damn Artemis and his stupid ‘secret path’. Probably just wanted _her_ to do hard part of getting started and he could just sweep in and dazzle the girls.

She waited for the queen to allow her to speak, taking deep breaths through her nose so the ruler wouldn’t notice just how nervous she was. The silver-haired woman nodded her head.

“Your Majesty,” she bowed, “Luna of the Magical Academy of Esmia, at your service.”

She waited, not wanting to insult her new employer for the foreseeable future. The silent was weighting down on the young woman’s head, feeling more terrified of the woman in front or her than her father when he tried to burn her for her magical talents.

“Luna… am I wrong or were there supposed to be two teachers for these lessons?”

Damn him.

“Yes, your Majesty. But we got separated in the forests in the Atlantian boarder.”

“Really? Why did that happen?”

“I am unsure, but there seemed to have been a raid. My fellow instructor will no doubt find his way here.”

“Are you certain?”

“Certain as anything in this world, your Majesty.”

“Hmmmm… and may I see your itinerary?”

“Of course. As you see-”

“AHHHHH! SORRYSORRYSORRY, I’M HERE NOW!”

She turned to see the princess, for her looks take strongly after her mother that anyone with half a brain could see they’re related, stormed into the room, clothes carelessly put on her like she had been dressing herself as she was running. She was panting as Luna took a good long look at her future student. _This_ is the future queen of this land, the one who drew close ties to her king (who despite the fact he didn’t know his royal heritage until he was well into his teens manages to hold a regal figure to all who see him), the one who would represent her country for the rest of the world.

She turned to the queen, wondering what she will do with the girl. She had expected raged, shame, embarrassment at her daughter’s display, but the look that Luna spotted in the regal queen’s eye was fondness, like a child whose cat had done a stupid thing but they enjoyed it because the cat’s trick had been adorable. She should know. She had to do quite a few stupid things to endear herself to families so they won’t notice how unnatural she was for a cat.

She looked on as the queen straightened out her clothes and introduced her to her daughter.

“Wow, really, so when are we going to do explosions and stuff?”

She had the feeling she will be here for a long, _long_ time.

***

Three weeks. _Three weeks_ since she started classes and **not**. **One.** **_Damn_**. **_SPELL!_**

Nothing but manners and history of magic and breathing exercises and how magic is possible. Damn it she just wants to fireball and junk!

She looks at the crowd for the ball, glad to see all the guests are here. Maybe she could catch Temmie and ask him to get a good teacher from his school, instead of stuffy Luna.

_Of course, it would be nice to see that handsome stranger here too._

She felt all eyes on her as she came down in her white and gold dress, magically enhanced to keep dirt off. She knew she looked good but that still doesn’t change that nervous feeling that she was doing something wrong.

She walks up to her seat besides her mother, careful to not look to the sides since she might have a chance of seeing that creep Dimond or Jerk Seiya. Besides, she and her friends had a private party beforehand, and they assured her that they would be coming tonight. She came to the throne where Mama sat and bowed, before Mama nodded and she got to her seat by her side.

The guests came up to the throne, with a lady in waiting calling out their names to the general room. It started with the ladies of the land, with Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Tomoe, Mako, Rei and her cousins, Amy, Mina, Julia, Yumi, Roje, and Dementia as the major Landowning ladies with more minor ladies coming later, including Naru, whose mother was given a ladyship for her company’s discovery and trade deal with the locals. Then the representatives came forward, from either the places too far for their rulers to leave or they are busy. At the end, the other rulers that had come to the throne.

First there was Temmie, her friend of five years, in a nice looking white and red outfit with his trademark purple cape. Then Akito of Früchtekorb, Desera from Yiolia, and other rulers that honestly just started to bend into each other after a while.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t zone out as the King of Chernaya Luna came up with his heir, the creepshow known as Dimond. He came up with a deep bow before trying to look her in the eye, trying being the key word as he kept focusing on her chest like some child. Then he sprouted flattery that just made her skin crawl before he tried to kiss her hand. No way was she going to have his lips anywhere near her body, especially since it was not proper at all. Fortunately, the king had better sense than Dimond and directed him away from her where she zoned out for the rest of the procession, grateful that Seiya was just a knight rather than someone who would have to come up for this part.

Finally, the king of Terra and his heir came up. The older man glared at Mama, probably mad that he was last, among other things. She admits to not knowing much but even she knew that their contries fought like cats and dogs, and if there was a ball at their palace, they would be the last ones there. She turned to the grump‘s son only to see her handsome stanger, his deep blue eyes brought out by his deliouslous black ensamble. She stared into his eyes as she offered her hand to him. He, after a few moments, bowed as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back. Such a chaste kiss, and yet... it felt she was lighter than air after that.

***

After he ran from the garden, he spent the rest of the day in their rooms, in a secondary castle where guests stay. This is a custom on the continent, which Father sees as a show of wealth and land, unlike their own island nation. While that may be the case, he thinks that this also has to do with the large amount of wars that had happened here in the past. He remembers more then a few tales of the king of a continent country inviting someone into his home, only for them to kill him in his sleep. It must be a great sign of trust and comradery to have a person in the main palace, at least that’s what he assumes. Not that he left the room much to talk to others.

He had read through quite a few of the history book while in his self-imposed imprisonment, which suit his father well enough, and it’s not like he was that lonely, since his guards (/kind-of friends) came into his room every night to talk about what they had seen or done during the day. But tonight, he would have to leave the room, for the Lune’s have gathered many of the continental rulers for a grand feast. From what he remembered from his studies and the books he had been reading, this feast is a celebration of the goddess’s first harvest, which the Lune’s celebrate by having a weeklong festival, which starts with a feast where friends and enemies share food and celebrate the harvest that their goddess has given them. The fact all of the Lune’s allies are there to show how much power the Lune’s have has been pointed out by almost everyone in his group, especially his father.

So here he is standing in front of his father, wearing a solid black outfit, watching as his father looks over one last time to make sure that he is representing Terra properly. He sometime thinks about what it would be like to be around his father when his mother was still alive. He used to wear colors to events such as these, but now it is all black, all the time. He has never worn something other than black except in his private chambers, and that was with all the doors closed.

“Hm, as good as anything that that viper could make, A pretty exterior to hide the poisonous interior, complete with all the allies that she and her court of maggots have charmed over the years.”

He took his father’s harsh words as well as he could as they arrived at the ballroom. He father left to talk to some of the other rulers, especially those around his age, leaving him to flounder alone in the room. He didn’t even have his guard/close friends nearby as they were also mingling in with the crowd. Even Kunzite was able to find someone to chat with. He went off to the side, hoping at least if he was there, he wouldn’t look half as ridiculous as he does now.

He spots some of the younger kings, the equally black-clanned King of Früchtekorb speaking about something to the red, white, and purple clothed king of Esmia. Huh, is he... Endymion moves closer to get a better look. And sure enough, the Esmian king is younger than him. By a full four years it looks like, if what he had heard around was true.

Oh, to be so free at that age, with no father to judge your actions, mock your interests, and seeing every action done as subpar to what he could do if he were younger, to be free to rule how you want and wear whatever he wanted. Trumpets called as the crown princess came into the room. She was too far away to see in detail but he had the funny feeling like that form is familiar.

She moved to the front, bowed to her mother, and sat by her side. Then the procession began. All of the gentry came forward to formally greet their hosts, as much a show of power as a show of respect. Especially with the amount of rulers that are here to celebrate with the queen on such an important day. He notes some of them people who could not make it, including, to his surprise, the King of Atlantis, who one of the closest lands to Argentèe Lune. Finally, it was their turn to come forward, the last group before the ball could begin. He came to his father’s side, his own height towering over the man, one of the few things that his father was proud of.

They walked side by side, a show of unity as they came closer to the queen and her heir. As he got closer and closer, he started to see the young princess, and more importantly, where exactly he and seen her before. But, somehow, there was no disgust in her eyes, no look to say that she saw him as pathetic and weak for his healing powers, something no man should have. Instead there was admiration, joy, like she had wanted to see him and glad that he was here.

That look, that look, it made him feel bold and desirable and so many other things. They bowed, hos father’s more stiffly than his, before he decided to do something that he would not have done if not for that look. He came in front of the princess, knelling as she chose to honor him by offering her hand, and he kissed it, softly as he could before standing upright and went into the crowd, giddy and slightly proud of his bold gesture. He did not know what his father would say, but for the first time in a long while he didn’t really care.

He went into the gardens to cool down, taking some food with him, including this fascinating treat that was as brown as mud but tasted heavenly. He breathed in the cool night air.

“Ahem.”

He turned to see the golden-haired woman he had greeted.

“Would you mind if I were to join you here,” she said gracefully, hope blooming in her eyes.

“Yes, I would like it very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone who's reading this is wondering, The Lady is the Goddess of Usagi's nation, The Lady of the Cauldron, and one of the _many_ reason Terra and Argentèe Lune do not get along. Then again, Argentèe Lune does a lot of business with people that don't share their same religion and yet they get along fairly well.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review, ask about any questions you have, or just say hi. Hope you have a nice day and stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which gossip is spread and pinning is had.

After the lovely evening with the Crown princess, he went to bed for a peaceful sleep, the soundest he had had in a while. He woke up in a pleasant mood and it had continued ever since. Not even his guards’ antics could put him down.

“Seriously, what got into you to kiss her hand like that, and in front of the queen no less?” Nephrite teased, “You could use that daring to score a dame or two back home.”

He kept his mouth shut, keeping the knowledge that he had done more than that with the sweet yet feisty Serenity, who honored him by telling him her nickname and he told her his. They had spoken of many things that night, of their hobbies and hopes, of friends and interest. She was especially interested in he knowledge about the mystic arts, which he is usually quite shy in showing, ashamed that he is more well-suited to the more womanly areas of healing and growth than other, more proper channels. But when he saw the look of wonder in her eyes when he performed, as if it was the most enthralling thing she had even seen, it made him feel as if his talents were not so bad after all.

“Fine, keep your secrets. Now _I_ want to know the guy that was able to convinced the beauty to slip away from the ballroom.”

“Do you think she was with that Esmian king? you know, the guy with green eyes and tri-colored hair?” Jadeite piped in, ruining his good mood.

He felt himself envious for a moment, after all it would be _easier_ to marry a king your already allies with that the son of the enemy. And it would be shrewd of the queen to have a son-in-law who controls the flow of goods from the east…

“Like that’s going to happen,” Ziosite said dismissively.

“And who says it wouldn’t?” Kunzite stated, the first words he heard from the stern guard all day.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because he’s a bastard, one that only got the throne because one of the kid’s ancestors was so paranoid that they made a crown that goes to the next heir no matter if they know or not. One who has no idea how to govern properly. One whose father just so happens to have been married to the queen’s _own_ _sister_. It’s more likely that the queen would approve of a match between Endy and her ‘precious daughter’, than one between her and the bastard king.”

Such information felt heavy around the room, showing to Mamoru just how little he knows about the current affairs of the continent. He wonders what would have happened for the king to be so well accepted despite his scandalous existence.

“Hey, at least we know that there are countries crazier than ours. I mean, heirs being chosen in a tournament from the different clan versus crazy crown choosing based on bloodline. Frankly, I’d choose the tourney any day of the week. Now how about we talk about some of the _finer_ points from the ball.”

****

“Again.”

Usagi glares at her instructor as she dropped her sword. While she usually likes weapons training, the fact is that swordsmanship and her get along like geese and swans. Minako and Haruka were by far the best swordswomen in the group and even Temmie, who was a full decade behind her in handling such a long blade, was miles better at her with the stupid thing. She was much better at boomerangs and maces than these long, heavy knifes. Unfortunately for her, queens are expected to know the blade.

As she crouched down to get the thing, she turned to see Mina and Hakura in a play battle, blades clashing together in an elegant display of power and technique. She turned to the other side to see Mako using her ax and shield combo against a guard’s spear, with Michiru and her trusty trident waiting her turn. She could also hear the distant sound of Rei and the other archers releasing their bows, making a game about who could shoot the furthest.

She must have dazed off since the next thing she felt was the blunt side of the sword bonking her on the head.

“Ow.”

“Really, where is your head, Your grace?” General Galaxia said as the older woman pulled her up.

“Perhaps it’s with the person that she met at the ball?”

“Temmie!”

She ran to the king, bringing her arms around him as he returned her embrace.

“Oh, are you her to join us in our training? Or are you here for more stately affairs?”

“No, nothing of the sort. I’m merely here to give Lady Aino a letter,” he said, bringing a letter out of his pocket.

“Ah, gimmie,” Mina said, dropping her sword to race to him, trying to get the letter in his hand. A task made harder by the fact he has grown quite tall over the years, though never to the outrageous heights of his cousin.

“Ah, ah, ah, what’s the magic word?”

“Give it to me or I’ll stab you.”

“Now, is that the proper way to talk to a king?”

She turned to see a white cat. A white cat who shifted his form to a fairly tall man, at least tall enough that he took the letter out of Temmie’s hand and gave it to Mina.

She took the letter gingerly, breaking the seal with a light touch. As she reads the message, Mina stares at the letter in her hand with fondness that Usagi had never seen on her face before.

“Oh, is that from your fiancé, or is from your mystery beau?” she asked, trying to learn more about the lady that stole her friend’s heart, someone that Mina’s kept a tight lid on.

“More importantly, what with the shapeshifter?” Haruka said, giving him an icy glare.

“Ah, forgive my manners, I am Artemis, the second of the magic teachers sent to your fine kingdom. I am sorry that I was not here sooner, but with the attack and finding myself lost in the woods, things were looking bleak. Fortunately, my king just so happened to travel through the same path and I was close enough to the roads to spot him.” he finished with a bow.

“Ooo, are you going to teach us the fun stuff now?”

“…What?” Temmie said as he baffled at her words. Probably because he didn’t have a stuffy teacher like Luna for a magic teacher. Lucky.

“I believe that she is referring to the other teacher, Luna. She’s probably having them learn the big picture stuff first before letting them have any practical experience. Don’t get me wrong, Luna’s a fine teacher, but she like focusing on the more academical side of things.”

Temmie still looked weirded out by that, but Artemis just chuckled.

“So, we’ll actually be doing more than just _talking_ about it?” Mako asked taking a break from training to join their group.

“Sure,” he answered back with an easygoing smile.

She screaked at that and tackled-hugged the shapeshifter, glad to be done with boring lectures.

***

Seeing Mina and her love-stricken actions about the letter earlier brought to mind the Terran prince and the way time seemed to slip by as they talked throughout the night, chatting about everything and nothing at once. Just remembering his earnest words about the flowers and his homeland and how he in turn looked at her as she talked about some of her favorite stories from the contented, taking in each word as she explained why there are so many different fruit trees in Früchtekorb, the ocean god who formed Atlantis, the battle of the twin kings up north in Wertemine, the storyteller who enchanted a king for a thousand days, the story of the first Esmian king, and so many more.

All thins and more made her want to meet the handsome man again. So she took a piece of paper and wrote a letter for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Ziosite's take is a bit harsh, he also establishes that Atem is more like Usagi's cousin, even though they don't have a drop of blood connecting them, than a potential partner. And Queen Serenity wouldn't have accepted it anyway, not that Mamoru's high on that list either, but she probably doesn't want to lose her daughter to the same place that she lost her sister to (even though she and her sister don't even like each other in the slightest). 
> 
> And, yes, I gave Usagi some skillz with a mace, pounding in any fool that faces her in combat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which there is magic and talking about magic. Mostly on Luna's end. And maybe a bit from the dummies as well

Things were not going so well with her teachings here. It seems like the princess was spoiled beyond all belief, with a mother would let her get away with anything (one of the few things she could fault the impressive ruler on) and a lack of proprieties and dignity. She also insisted that her friends learn with her, something that she was not prepared for, so she had to multiple people at once, some of whom do not even understand the first principles of magic, with the main reason she’s even here in the first place dozing off in some corner while she tries to get them all to focus. Thank Serqet and Pur for Amy, who took to her lessons like water and always came afterwards to learn more from her.

She came into the classroom, hands full of papers for today’s lessons, when she saw Artemis sitting on her desk, a carefree smile on his face as he was talking to heir to the kingdom and her twin in all but blood.

“And that’s when Luna decided that this was the perfect time to turn back into her human form,” he finished with a lazy smile, an easy about him talking about such personal things that she never seem to be able to do, even with people she’s known for years.

“Ahem.”

The three of them turned to her, one with a rightfully ashamed face while the other two looked up in admiration. Honestly, what kind of story was that tomcat even telling them?

“Luna, why didn’t you ever say anything about any of the cool stuff that you did?” her charge said, looking at her with a sense of wonder that made her feel embarrassed.

“… Because none of that is important. What _is_ is it that you have the required knowledge to-“

“Really, Luna, did you have to _know_ all this in order to turn into a cat?” the smug idiot said with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Wait, you can turn into a cat?” Lady Aino asked, as if that bit of information was some wonderous secret.

“Yes. And if you are so enthralled by such a thing, I suppose that I have no choice but to give a demonstration,” she huffed, though there was also a bit of pleasure in seeing her student actually focus on her for once.

She turned her back to the three, focusing on her breathing as she slowly shifted her form to the size of an adult housecat. Which she _could_ have done it quicker, she felt that this slower transformation will show her two students the mechanisms that go into such magic, as well as show them the ways that the body could change when doing such a shift. Not to mention that she wanted to show off her ability to slow down the process in that smug man’s face, showing just how skilled she had gotten in his absence.

And right where she stood was a little black cat.

“Ahhhh, that’s so cool!” “Do it again! Do it again!” the two girl’s voices said over one another, each of them praising something that she’s been able to do since she was a young girl in the country side.

Satisfied with the two girls’ reaction, she shifted back into her human form, with no need to slow the process now.

“EHHHHHH! Teach me how to do that!” the young princess gushed.

“Yeah, we could even sneak into the boy’s bath with that,” the more perverted lady of the two chimed in.

The door slammed open, showing a particularly pissed off Rei.

“Why use magic when you just need to ask the closest dumbass,” she snarled as she sat down.

The two blonds stared at their friends before sitting beside her, one on each side.

“Is it Miroku?” the princess asked, a comforting arm on her shoulder.

“Who _else_? I swear that dumb idiot keeps hitting on _every_ **_woman_** that he sees, even the engaged ones. He is a shame on all priests and deserves to be exiled to a country where people endure that shitty behavior.”

“Well, it’s not like priest here can’t get married, like in the Forever Forests or Cold, Dark Wastelands. Maybe he’ll get better if he settles down? Besides, it’s not like he’s shaming the family,” Minako said.

Rei’s glare back told her that, no that doesn’t matter and anyway, she’s ashamed that the last link to her mother is a perverted priest who is her cousin by maternal blood, so she can’t even delude herself into that he’s not blood-related to her.

Fortunately for Minako, Amy and Mako came in, with flour on their clothing and a pie in the taller’s hand.

“Sorry we’re late, Mako wanted to bake something to celebrate first month of your lessons, which we could also use as a greeting treat for your assistant arriving. Unfortunately, it took a bit of time to finish cooking. Hope we didn’t miss anything.”

She and Mako then went to their seats, Ami in the front and Mako to the other side of the princess.

“Thank you for coming, do you know when any of the others will be here?”

Amy blushed, looking anywhere but at her.

“…Ummmmm… well…. you see…”

“They stopped,” Rei answered.

“What?”

“They’re not coming. They said that if you’re not going to let them do anything, their time could be better spent somewhere else. I get that you want a good foundation, but maybe you should try _something_ to make them more interesting. Like a spell related to the lesson, or doing exercises to have us get in touch with our core magic?”

“Oh.”

Has she really been so absorbed that she did not even notice that? Was she so enamored with the idea of teaching; she did not even consider her students? Is she really that bad? Should she jus-

“Hey, don’t be too harsh with her. This is her first teaching position. Well, both our first times. We mostly helped the others with their classes. So cut her some slack.”

Did Artemis just… no, she’s right.

“Thank you for your defense, but I believe that hearing such criticism will be beneficial for all of us,” she replied, the taste of humility bitter like medicine but just as helpful, “Afterall, I wouldn’t be much of a teacher if I am unable to learn anything in turn from my students. Now, taking Lady Hino’s words into account, I’ll be taking questions to influence lessons moving forward. Yes, Your Grace?”

Her Highness dropped her arm and went on to her question.

“O.K., soooo why is it that when _you_ transform into a cat and back, you look normal, but when Seth got decursed and all, he still has horns and stuff?” the princess asked, something that she had never seen the future ruler do for any of her lessons yet.

“The difference is intent. You see, since I _chose_ to be a cat, I can just choose to turn back. The prince, on the other hand, was cursed, and even when the curse was broken, he still is affected because his form was _forced_ to change,” she injected before Artemis could even say a word. For his part, he looks embarrassed. Embarrassed at being caught perhaps.

“Oh. Sooooo, can _we_ turning into kitties?”

The two instructors looked at each other before looking back to the class.

“I think we can arrange something.”

****

Sometime afterwards…

“My lady, would you do me the honor of baring my children?”

“Oh, I’m flattered but… What’s that on your shoulder?”

He turned to see a large dropping of bird stool on his robes.

“I apologize but I must clean this up, perhaps another time.”

High up in the trees, Rei smirked.

****

The garden was bathed in moonlight as the princess waited there for her secret love. It was a calm night, perfect for soothing her nerves as time slips by, with her sitting on the bench where they first spoken. But as the moon rose in the sky, she felt a bit of her fear that he had a mere fancy for her, that he had gotten bored and had moved on to a more submissive, accommodating lover. She knows from their previous conversations and how he had acted that this is not true but she could not shake those feelings so easily. She had gotten up to move her legs, even if that small part of her wanted to go back to her room, when she heard his panting.

She turned to see him trying to catch his breath, as if he had ran all the way here.

“Sorr _*pant*_ y I’m _*pant*_ late. Had _*pant*_ to _*pant*_ run _*pant*_ from my guards,” he took a few more breaths before he started again, “Apparently, my father disapproves so strongly of my actions at the ball that he ordered them to keep me in my rooms. And somehow, they didn’t disagree, since they tried every trick in the book to keep me in there. But enough about me, how have things been with you?”

“Things have been well, especially since we have now _have_ a teacher who does more than talk about the history and meaning of magic and all that theoretical stuff. I mean, how useful is knowing who first crafted laundry spells when you need a lightning bolt?” she huffed before turning to him and seeing the look of confusion on his face.

“What?”

“It-it’s just seems a little silly to me how things are structured here, in regards to magic I mean. Back in my kingdom, children are often taught by the druids about magic and how it flows from within. Most people have at least some understanding of their core, even if they are unable to access it for whatever reason. But the way you’re describing your lessons makes me think more of a lecture hall more than anything.”

“Well, it’s probably ‘cause this is Luna’s, that’s the boring teacher, first time teaching anything. According to Atemis, the fun one, they use to spend weeks at a time in their cat forms avoiding some priest and folks that would turn them in.”

“Why would the priests do that?”

“I don’t know, I think it had something to do with the some of more popular orders not liking magic users. At least, it’s that way with Esmia and a few others. And while there is nothing in the texts that say anything bad about magic, it’s also kind-of agreed on that some magic interferes with the Lady’s design.”

“Like?”

“Mind control mostly, also stuff like love potions and cursing people to death.”

“O.K., I can see why with mind control and the killing curses, but love potions?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’re basically forcing someone to love you just because you give it to them. It’s subjects a person’s will to that of the giver. And I don’t think that anyone would willingly drink something like that on purpose, you know?”

“… I, I never really thought of it like that. It just seems like something that happens, no often mind you, the ingredients for such are rare and have to be gathered under specific conditions. It just seems like normal.”

“Usagi?”

She looked up.

“Hmmm.”

“What exactly are we?”

“Well, we can be whatever we want to be.”

“And- and if I want to be with you?”

“Then we will.”

And as the two held each other close, unsure but hopeful for the future ahead of them, they are watched. It was a burning glaze upon their embrace, a hate for them that could fuel a thousand suns. No, this will not be. Not if she had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K., just want to make it clear to people that:
> 
> A) Luna's basing more of her opinions of royal conduct on King Atem (who's winging it half the time, relies on people more competent then him and has a _very_ good poker face) and Queen Serenity (who was trained by a mother who demanded perfection and a father who doted on his youngest, and spoils her own daughter with the subconscious wish so she'd never have to feel as badly as she did)
> 
> B) Miroku's mother and Rei's mother were twin sisters, with Rei's born first, so when she says that there's no denying they're related, she means it.
> 
> and
> 
> C) Usagi's generalizing a ton of the strife that magic users had to go through because, as sweet as she is, she's never experienced that suffering. This doesn't make her bad, but everything's she's hearing about comes from people who either want to forget those times and move to the future or are ashamed about their conduct/don't want their country to lose a valuable resource by insulting the new ruler of the 'gate to the east' who's a proficient magic user.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a Prince meets his lover's friends

The days that they spent in each other’s company made the two lovebirds find new ways to be attracted to the other, with her endless enthusiasm for others hard work, to his deft hand with plant life, to their mutual interest in protecting the most disadvantaged, he curiosity, his hidden wit, the way there is always a blush on her cheek, the way he fidgets with his hands before leaning down for a kiss, and far too many more to count. All in secret, due to his father, who had spent far too many nights in his room ranting about their hosts, as if they were evil deviants who sacrifice him to their Goddess, something that many back home shared, including his guard, who that he considers close friends. But there are bumps on this road that he had never considered, never thought that they would grow close enough for, with one that frights him in particular.

And one such bump came in fast.

“Mamo-chan,” she asked, putting her own twist on the nickname his mother gave him so long ago, a name for just the two of them back then, a name that he felt more connected to than the strong name his father gave him.

“Hm?”

“Do, do you want to meet my friends?”

He hesitated, unsure of it, worried what this would mean for them and whatever this is between them. To admit to the world that he was in love with the princess of their sworn enemy. To openly defy his father in this relationship.

“It’s only going to be us in the garden, in a private place where we can just chat. Please?”

He looked into her eyes, seeing her hopeful stare, and sighed.

“Well, what’s the worst that could happen?”

****

A lot. A lot is what could happen.

The tea that they were serving was good, the food was excellent but Endymion, no, Mamoru would rather be anywhere than here. This was not because of Usagi. No, she was the only one who really _knew_ him at this table. No, the reason that he was so damn nervous were the stares that he was getting from everyone else in the room. Each of them with their own particular brand of mistrust, hate, and amusement at his distress.

She meant for this to be a good way for her friends to meet him. She meant this to be a light-hearted get-together, where they can learn about each other without titles and obligations in the way.

That was a big mistake.

“So… this is the man you’ve been seeing?” Amy said, one of the few that didn’t make him retreat back into his room and never leave again.

“Mhm.” Usagi nodded.

“Oh, I just… never expected you to grow so close to…”

“A terran,” Rei cut in, her words sharp enough to kill.

“Ah, yes.”

“Oh, are you doing anything _special_ in your alone time?” Lady Aino probed.

He blushed, halfway embarrassed and halfway scandalized that she would even imply that he would do something like that to Usagi. Especially since their relationship has detractors from both of their countries. Gods know that his father is high on there.

“You know, I really didn’t think that you two would be together like this,” Lady Kino, who insisted on Mako at their introductions, stated.

“Really? Why’s that?” Usagi questioned with a cute confused look on her face.

“Well, it’s just… I’ve always thought that you had something going on with that Esmian King.” Mako said as she played with her hands, not really looking at her friend.

“What? With Temmie? Gross. just because we’re friends doesn’t mean that I’m _into_ him.”

“Not to mention all the trouble that happened last time,” Rei grumbled.

“Trouble?” Mako piped up.

All eyes were on the tall brunette. There was a tense silence for a bit before Sensuen explained.

"The previous King of Esmia had chosen to enter a trade deal with AL. The queen back then wanted to have a smoother transition, so she arranged for Usagi's aunt to be married to the crown prince. It was a bad relationship to say the least. Bad enough that she was imprisoned in a tower after dealing a horrid blow to his manhood. The current king is the previous king son."

"So, he and Usagi are cousins?"

"No."

".... Then, why is he on the throne to begin with?"

"Because the crown of Esmia is a bitchy thing that was enchanted to only accept the next of kin, regardless of their qualifications and people love the tradition too much too think about the consequences. Just another example of the foolishness of having things inherited by men,” Lady Hino said before turning away.

He reframed from saying anything on that last bit, even though he was briefed on the Esmian king’s status by his own guard.

“Not to mention the little detail of her highness mutilating her husband, preventing her from having a legitimate heir to content with the child from passion,” Lady Kaioh pointed out, her eyes looking to the side.

“Anyway, the fact of the matter is Temmie and Me aren’t together and Mamo-chan and I are, so there,” she said with a huff.

*****

She went to the prince’s loyal guard, telling him of all that she saw and how the lustful princess had their prince wrapped around her finger.

There were a range of emotions that went over him, before they returned to their steely gaze and he thanked her for the information.

She then left, satisfied that that bitch gets what’s coming to her.

*****

He sat in the library with Usagi, skimming one of the books as he tried to distract himself from the less than stellar meeting, when Usagi interjected.

“You know that they all care about me, right? But sometime it feels like they see me as this naïve kid who doesn’t know any better. I mean, Rei has a hard time with her father, not to mention her cousin is a total pervert. And Michiru’s parents got divorced when she was younger and her baby brother’s with their dad. And Mako was just booted up to being a duchess because of the mess that the previous duchess made with having multiple affairs and a jealous husband, she was actually living on the streets for a while, she was so far down the line of succession. Not to mention that Amy and Mina have arranged fiancés, but they don’t seem to mind. But Haruka and Rei are so against getting married that they’re having a cousin of theirs continue the line, a distant cousin in Rei’s case since her cousin-cousin’s a priest and a man in any case. And-“

“Shhhh,” he said as he gently put a finger on her mouth, no pressure on her perfect lips, just a gentle caress to focus her on the here and now, “It’s fine. There was bound to be some hostility in there, with our countries’ history and all. I honestly expected them to start tearing into me and threaten me to stay away.”

She stared at him for a few minutes before she started again.

“And what about that thing with Temmie? Are you sure you don’t feel jealous?”

He thought for a few minutes before giving his answer.

“Well, I would be lying if I didn’t say that some with the king, but not about your friendship with each other.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, it, it’s just… frustrating living under my father, with his rules and disappointments and expectations, and here is this man a full six years my junior on the throne, free from judgement and condemnation, able to shape the country the way he wants to, to choose who love, who to marry, who to bring into counsel and who to send to Lune for the winter. That’s what I envy the king for.”

He turned to see her staring at him with wide eye. He turned, hoping against hope that his cheeks aren’t red.

“So, so yeah.”

“Awwww, that’s so cute!”

She gave him one of her warm, all-encompassing hugs, putting her entire body into her embrace.

“I, I guess.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, though he wished it could last forever. And then she asked the question he had been dreading.

“Wait a minute, why didn’t you look surprised when Rei said all that stuff with Temmie?”

“Umm…”

He turned his head to the side, trying to think of some way to get out of this situation.

How is he going to tell her about his friend’s snooping?

“Well, Rumors spread, I’m just lucky that it’s not the one where the king and queen forced the queen mother to their bed because the queen was infertile.”

She gave him a suspicious look before bringing him close, the tale not as important as the felling of him in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus piece:  
> Rei looked into the roaring flame, hoping to see into the past of the king, her senses telling her that there was more to the story after the tea today but not what.
> 
> She peered into the flame, focusing in on the violet-haired woman to see her and all her past actions.  
> Her face came closer and closer, and Rei licked her lips in anticipation.
> 
> And then she looked right at her, her green eyes meeting her own and the flames died, soot covering her as the older woman smiles on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality comes crashing in like a bitch.

Endymion strolled out of his room with a smile on his face, something that he has been doing often since he first started spending time with Princess Serenity. Something that his guard are unaware of, too wrapped up in establishing ties to Lune and her neighbors, spying on their guard, and getting into mischief that had more than a few heads smacked.

“Ugh, I’ll be so glad when we’re back home”

“Really? I thought you would _like_ having all these ladies.”

“Of course I would love having ladies surrounding me, but these women aren’t _ladies_ , you ass.”

“As if you could get a woman anyways,” and like that it seems like everyone was falling into the groove that they had back home. Everyone but him.

He knows logically that he should be as excited as them, but all he feels is a sense of dread as the hours past. He hopes to see his fair-haired lover one last time, to commit her enchanting frame into his memory and have her sweet words echo in his mind as he returns to the drudgery of the Terran courts.

And as his guards’ bicker and tease each other, he slips away to give Usagi a final farewell. It was the least he could do.

“And where are you heading off too, my liege?” Kunzite pointedly said.

“Umm… I…”

“You wouldn’t happen to be going to meet that young lady, right? The one with long _blond_ hair?” he said, and Endymion knew in an instant that he knew.

His body tensed as his oldest guard came face him.

“How _disappointing_ … you galivant with the enemy, where she and her court could no doubt worm out our secrets, while also putting her and your own honor into question, and you can’t even think of a single excuse to tell me?”

“There is no war.”

That look on his face, that mix of disappointment and pity, like he was some naive child.

“There is bound to be another soon enough.”

“But why? Why would we have to fight each other? Why can’t we be allies at the very least?” he pleaded, because he just had enough of the animosity between the two of them.

“Because we always have! Because they had tried to burn Dáire Ó hAragáin and other healers for using magic that is against their ‘lady’s’ wishes! Because they had tried to put one of their people on our throne without respecting the customs! Because they will wed into any court on the continent and then violate the marriage oaths by parting with kin! Because unlike you, I remember that the silver throne was gained through blood and betrayal and I will not have our prince become another one of their pawns!” Kunzite yelled in an uncharacteristic rage.

He knows this. He knows quite a bit about this. but he also knows of the time that Terra tried to take over Argentèe Lune, how one of his ancestors kidnapped and raped on of Lune’s daughters, how the killing of the Cauldron missionaries was one a spectacle for the villages across Terra. And more than that… if there was anyone who was unlike the Terran image of a Lunen, it would be Usagi.

He walks away, sure that no matter what he said, it would not be enough for him.

It really does seem like their love is not meant to be.

****

She looked out the window, lost in her thoughts that soon the man she is falling heavily for will soon be across the sea, away from her and she can’t help but worry about what that will mean. Will he forget her? Will he find someone better? Or will his father force him into a loveless marriage to some other noble, one who will use him and abuse him, until he ends things on his terms?

She spots him out the window, sulking towards their meeting place. He looked so miserable…

She got off of her butt and ran outside. Ran as fast as she could to him. Ran to make sure that his smile would return.

She didn’t stop until she was at their spot, panting and sweaty as she saw his withdrawn form, his head almost between his knees, his hand clenched together as he wallowed in his misery.

“Mamo-chan?” she asked softly, scared of frightening him off like she did the first time they met.

“… It’s useless.”

“Wh… what?”

“My… one of my guards noticed and… and…. It’s no use… My-The king will probably want to leave soon and then force me to have some wife of those of our court, if he doesn’t already have one set up for me when we return. And I… I… I just want to be with you. To wake up each morning as see you first thing, to fall asleep with you in my arms, to praise you in your successes and comfort you in your failures, to be the bedrock of your legacy, to see you rise up and show the world just how great you are,” he answered back with such passion, it made her heart pound fast and her knees weak.

She wanted to say so many things, about how they could run away, how they could join a traveling band or fake die like that play he was telling her about yesterday. But that’s selfish, cruel, and as Mako and Temmie so love to tease her about, she’s too use to palace life to survive outside of those walls.

She joined him in his tears, cursing the world that would be so cruel as to separate them.

They vowed to savor their time together as they held each other tight, their tears being absorbed by the other’s clothing as the day of his departure draws near.

*****

It was an unfairly sunny day when the day came, with fair weather and a smile from the rest of his group. He prayed for rain, for terrible storms as it would give him a little more time with the blond that has stolen his heart.

*****

They were in the main hall, the king’s band ready to leave, her Mamoru looking back on her in sorrow as the rest of the men surrounding him had less then friendly faces.

Her eyes watered as the formal words between the two rulers happened, the two of them essentially saying in the most formal way possible that they hate each other and are glad that they will be leaving/that they will being going, all that negativity made their separation all the more painful, until her beloved turned away, and she knew that if she didn’t do something, he would never come back again.

And then she remembered a lesson, not one of the magic ones, but one of from her history class, the ones that Amy tried to hard to make her remember but most of it went in one ear and out the other. But somehow, by the Lady’s good grace, she managed to retain something. Something that was dangerous and may backfire, but it was better then letting him slip away.

“Wait!”

She would rather spend a year in history lessons than live without him in her life.

“Endymion, prince of Terra, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit. This is sappy, romantic shit. This chapter's a pain in the butt so I'm glad it's done with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late by a week, don't care.

He said yes, with tears running down his face and a smile in his eyes.

He was the only one of his group who had such joy. The rest were a mix of horror, rage, confusion, and. in the case of Kunzite, disappointment at his long-time friend.

The queen and her entourage, for their part, were also angry and confused, though Queen Serenity is good at masking such emotions. And even in this heart-break that her little girl chose a _Terren_ _prince_ of all people, her mind works into overdrive to see how she could take advantage of this situation.

****

It took at least a few more weeks to deal with the fallout of the impromptu engagement, especially from the furious king. The queen, for her part, was not the _most_ pleased with this emotional affair, seeing her dear sweet daughter with the barbarian from an island they fought more time than they could count, but saw quite an opportunity in this arrangement. There was a tentative treaty, a promise of their wool for their connections to the silk road for exotic goods from the east, another marriage securing their alliance with the Esmian crown. At least some good came from her sister’s failed marriage.

She smiles, trying her best to keep her satisfaction out of her face but failing based on the face of the red-faced man in front of her, savoring his anger as he losses his only son to help _her_ line continue. And if he died in his sleep anytime soon, her daughter would be the sovereign of both Terra and Argentèe Lune. How ironic that the two combative nations would unite under one line.

“Is there anything else you request?” she asked, her words succeeding in doing what her face had failed.

“No,” the other monarch spat out through his clenched teeth.

“Good, then I’ll see you to your ship,” she said as she got up from her seat.

He turned away; his hands were so tight that he could feel the nails cut into his skin.

****

His eyes were dark as the servants brought in the traitor’s possessions, the others not with him as they had spent enough time away from their homeland. And to inform the rest of his court of his son’s _happy_ _engagement_. His only son, the last reminder of his beloved, stolen by the twisted creatures that live here.

He drank their wine, hoping that this was just some childish prank. He drank until he slept, waking up with pain until he got some more into him, then started the cycle all over again. And still he saw his treacherous offspring in the arms of the useless princess, saying silly words and making him nauseous from more than the wine. And that wasn’t even the worst part.

There was a fucking party for their engagement, and due to such short notice, only a few could make it, mostly the neighboring kingdoms to the south, west, and north of them. He was glad that at least he didn’t have to see the children dressed in king’s clothing at least, the boys who look to be barely out of childhood who ruled in the place of more competent people.

He drinks the mead, trying to get drunk quickly, but the lights were too bright and the music too loud, so he moved to the shadows to sooth his pain.

He glares at the couple in the shadows, hatred boiling inside him. At the girl for seducing his son and turning him from his country. At his son who fell for wicked girl, betraying everything that he had taught him. At that witch, who no doubt encouraged this infatuation, if not starting it to begin with.

“It seems like you’re a little vexed about this.”

He turned to see the Atlantian King, a calm grin on his face.

“Vexed is putting it lightly.”

“Hmmmm, and what if I were to suggest a way to get rid of this little problem. A way to make things as they should.”

“…. What do you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super satisfied with this and might edit it in the future, but for now, it is what it is.
> 
> Just a few more notes before I leave, ready to edit and write and try to make sense of this crazy, fucked-up world:
> 
> -Terra (which is Earth in Galicia) and Argentèe Lune (Silver Moon in french), are, obviously, based on the UK/England and France, with all the ‘hate’ that the two have with each other. I also made it that Fardula (Endymion’s dad) is a lot more antagonistic to Queen Serenity then she is to him, and that that hate makes him the perfect target for a _certain_ interested party.
> 
> -Serenity here is cold. Not bad, in fact her kingdom, who in this world found this world’s version of the Americas, helps establish a trade system with the natives and worked more of a diplomatic angle then what their real-world counterparts did, but she’s not very nice. And, aside from Usagi, is not very close to her family. And that’s especially messy because, on more then one occasion, this was tested, with one notable incident being her only advocating for her sister, Nehellenia, to not be executed… by having her imprisoned in a tower because she forcibly castrated her husband, who’s the king of their allies, and didn’t try to get her moved back home at the very least.
> 
> -This ended on a bit of a cliffhanger… because it’s more of a side story to something that I wrote this year for Yu-Gi-Oh Big Bang this year, where you see some consequences for the prince and princess’s affair. And as for the king… well, he’s more of a character that’s definitely bring Fardula down a dark path.
> 
> Hope you all have a nice day, stay safe, and please leave a kudo and comment if you can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a nice day and please leave a review if you can.


End file.
